Comparison of endoscopic utlrasound with tranesophageal fine needle aspiration (EUS/FNA) versus mediasternoscopy for detection of malignant posterior mediastinal lymph nodes in non-small cell lung cancer. Show that EUS/FNA is as good as mediasternoscopy and less expensive and safer.